


In Another Life

by Karoliner



Category: Triple 9 (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, or maybe not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoliner/pseuds/Karoliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life they could have been good for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

In another life，Marcus上班时裤脚上并没有红漆。  
他也没有刚抢过银行。  
他是睡过头了。

“兴许Belmont警官的新搭档能让他准时上班。”同事们一通哄笑。

Marcus白眼斜看上司硬塞给他的新手，Chris Allen，一把粗硬微卷的黑发，嘴里嚣张地嚼着泡泡糖，脖子上挂个当靶子正合适的银十字架，飞快打量他的蓝眼睛闪动促狭的光点，十足挑衅。第二区巡街开罚单的，知道什么叫贫民窟嘛？

敢情他知道，还懂西班牙语。好吧。刚放下心转身不必理他，他却跑过去挑事，一语不合就把这一片帮派里最刺头的Pinto绞起胳膊上了手铐，差点引发骚乱。Marcus气得拽了他一径走进杂货店，把店主轰出去，锁上门教训他的菜鸟搭档这个城里的江湖规矩。不出所料那小子梗着脖子犟嘴，反怪他在帮派面前服软。然后拂袖而去——撞在门上。

“先开锁，傻帽。”最后俩字意想不到的柔软，Marcus发觉自己的嘴角已经翘了起来。他懊恼地摇摇头。傻帽。

 

他们带领反恐特警组去抓嫌犯。原本两人各带一队，被窗口射出的火力压住之后Chris的盾牌自然而然成了唯一的排头。Marcus和一众特警跟在他身后一字紧挨着上楼，听他从容干练地发号施令搜查每一个柜门，向疑犯喊话，俨然这种阵仗他已历经多次习以为常。这家伙真是第二区过来的？

当Chris在交火中倒下，Marcus的胃忽悠一下坠下去。不不，他再讨厌也是他的搭档。他在弹雨间隙冲过去跪地查看，赶着问“你怎么样”，还好没穿透防弹背心。一时爬不起来，Chris 推他先去追嫌犯。几分钟后Marcus和膀大腰圆的嫌犯四只手抓在一把枪上角力，眼看要吃不住劲的时候，他的搭档终于赶了过来，瞅准空档插进去一枪爆了那人的头。Marcus收不住手又补了两枪。

隔着一地的污血脑浆，他两人各自靠墙站着，燠热的湿气弥漫血腥渗入汗孔。满耳的蝉鸣，喘息，远远近近的警车喇叭。Marcus低垂的眼睛定定对着Chris撑在腿上的手臂，汗珠顺着肌肉线条流淌下来，一滴滴坠在地下。

 

“我什么都不记得了，开过的每一枪。”Marcus茫然地盯着自己的啤酒瓶。  
“常见的创伤后应激反应。”

几小时前他决不相信有一天下了班会和他的搭档坐在小酒馆里闲聊，更别说交心，此刻感觉却好似熟稔的日常。

“你都知道啊。我说，你在第二区也经常带队搜捕危险嫌犯？”  
“是在费卢杰。”Chris啜口酒看向一边。“去过两趟。”

啊。

“从费卢杰到亚特兰大。才出地狱又入火坑？”  
“哈，”Chris仰头轻笑。“亚特兰大还不错。很多历史传统。”

Marcus拧紧眉头。不会吧，难道又是个对着邦联旗辩称历史传统的隐性三K党？

“比如马丁•路德•金纪念馆。”

噢。呼出不知不觉屏紧的一口气，Marcus抬眼见Chris笑眯眯看着他，眼中又是那道促狭的光芒一闪，心知肚明。这混小子。

“跟我来，带你去个比金博士纪念馆更有历史传统的地方。”

 

乐声嘈杂，猩红灯光下脱衣舞娘绕着钢管劲舞旋扭，浑圆的乳房直要戳到前排的警员脸上，激起一圈大笑。

靠后一排，Chris坐在高脚凳上拍了两下巴掌，Marcus倚墙站在他侧后。

这是他们这一区警员的地盘，带他过来等于入会仪式，以后就是自己人了。Marcus隐约感觉到Chris兴致平平，只是随众笑闹。他自己则像有一把野火在体内低低燃起，烤得口干舌燥，下腹开始灼热难当。然而他很清楚那火源不是桌台上扭动的丰乳翘臀，而是近在身畔的男性身体散发的麝香与热力，吹拂他手臂皮肤的乌黑发丝，垂手就能握住的矫健结实的肩膀。骤然激涌的渴望，带着惶急，因为这一刻太真切，又太恍惚，白天的记忆碎片在脑中盘旋，差一分钟，差几厘米，一切就已灰飞烟灭，所有的现在与未来。

他甩甩头，放眼张望一回，恰见门口有人冲他挥手。是早先在这个警区的Gabe，和他短暂搭档过，后来调去了治安较好的北城。Marcus替他庆幸。Gabe心太软，在东亚特兰大的街巷里怕是活不长。

他晃悠过去打招呼，顺便出门透口气。

“听说你有了新搭档，”两人漫步走下台阶，Gabe用头向后指指。“是他吗？”

“嗯哼，”Marcus手插兜里随口应道。就是他了。他在心里豪迈地一锤定音。也不怕是一厢情愿，他自嘲地想，显然清凉空气没能给他的头脑降温。

送走Gabe他独自伫立片刻，方才转身往回走。看到门外的人影他反而放慢了脚步，虽然那人显然是在等他，已经等了一阵。

Marcus拾级而上，在台阶中间仰面迎上对方的目光。“怎么，里边的姑娘不对你胃口？”

或许是因为幽暗的夜色和门口闪烁不定的霓虹，澄蓝眼睛里一贯争强赌战的光点此刻显得轻俏，接近于温柔。“我想到一个更好的去处。”

 

In another life，第二天Belmont和Allen警官双双迟到了。

 

*****

In this life，Marcus抱头跌坐在昏黑的墙角。Oh shit，oh shit。他不知自己是否喊出了声。

他等着。

等待中的枪声爆响。双方对射。一个躯体倒地的声音。他起身握紧手枪。

“Marcus！”Chris的喊声。他加重步伐跑过去。

“你上哪儿去了？”他的搭档没有回头，跪在地上忙着给垂死的Pinto止血。“叫救护车，可能还来得及。喂，别睡，挺住。"他拍着Pinto的脸，没注意到身后的Marcus始终一声不出。

Marcus的手枪早已瞄准。只要扣动扳机……

Chris手中多了一张纸，Pinto口袋里掉出来的。他在默读。一遍又一遍。写的是什么…管它是什么…只要扣动…

Chris转过身。废弃的公寓楼门厅里暗影幢幢，但他的眼睛，苍蓝的光幽幽燃灼如冰冷的火焰，直视Marcus的枪口。

“为什么？”

Marcus用力吞咽。他想说你在说什么，说不是你想的那样，说对不起。他想说，in another life……

然而在这里，这一世，一切都太晚了。

先响的是Chris的枪，Marcus扣动扳机时人已向后仰倒。他最后的触觉是他的搭档按在他颈间的手指，耳畔飘远的声音是向对讲机喊出的Triple 9。


End file.
